


Unwind

by StarReads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blake have me brainworms, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, a rare tired caspar, basically just an excuse for Caspar to be gay on main, caspar is a personal trainer, linhardt is exhausted but he cares, written for Casoars Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Caspar comes home after a long day of work. All he wants is a shower, a nap, and some affection from the love of his life.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Birthday Caspar! I love this man so much and I love Caspardt! 
> 
> I got brainworms from a friend so I wrote this. Enjoy!

Caspar's day had been a long one. After a full day of working with his clients to help them be the strongest versions of themselves possible, he was exhausted. And sure, he loved his job, but sometimes clients could be a little much for him. Like this one asshole he was working with was trying his patience recently.

They had been yelling at him throughout their whole session over the smallest things. The weights weren't in the right spot, the bench they had just moved to was covered in sweat, little inconveniences that arose because they shared the gym with other people. And this one wasn't normally so bitchy so he hadn't been prepared at all!

At this point, Caspar just wanted to take a shower and take a nap. When he entered their small apartment, the lights were off. He sighed, a little disappointed that Lin wasn't home yet. He must have gotten held up at the library again. He tossed his wallet and keys onto the coffee table and then made his way back to the shower.

He turned on the water and sat waiting for it to warm up. As soon as it was warm enough he hopped in and set about his business. The shower was a great place to think, and so he thought about his plans for the weekend.

Linhardt had it off as well, so they were planning on visiting a nearby forest so Caspar could get a taste of adventure and Linhardt could nap somewhere other than their shitty apartment. He was excited for it, really, because even though he loved his work it was nice to have some time for themselves.

He heard the bathroom door open just as he had begun shampooing his hair. "Lin? Is that you?" he called out, trying carefully not to swallow soap. It didn't work out for him, so he gagged at the taste.

"Who else would it be?" Linhardt said from the doorway. Caspar shrugged, and then realizing Linhardt couldn't see him, responded out loud. "I dunno, a robber? Batman?"

Linhardt sighed. "Batman is not going to be breaking into our house to check on you in the shower anytime soon. What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"I dunno, you pick," Caspar said. Linhardt scoffed. "Real helpful. Do you want to cook or are we ordering out?" Linhardt asked. Caspar thought about cooking for a second, but after the day he had cooking sounded like hell. "Takeout?"

"Got it. Chinese sound good to you?" Linhardt asked. Caspar nodded, paused, and then said yes. He heard the door close and Linhardt walk away. He finished up his shower and then changed into his pajamas. The day was officially over.

Well, he was supposed to call his mother today because she said she wanted to talk, but Goddess help him he did not have the energy to speak to her right now. He went out to the living room to see Linhardt on the couch. He plopped down next to him and leaned over till he was basically lying across Linhardt's lap. Linhardt said nothing, but ran his fingers through Caspar's hair.

"You wanna watch something?" Caspar asked. Linhardt looked up from his phone and placed it to the side. "Sure. What were you thinking?" Caspar made a face, because blegh, decisions, and Linhardt sighed.

"Ugh...you wanna finish She-Ra?" Linhardt asked. Caspar nodded, and Linhardt navigated to Netflix so they could watch She-Ra and cuddle until the food arrived. Caspar moved again so he could hold Linhardt.

It was nice. Linhardt was nice. If you had told him all those years ago that he would end up dating his best friend, Caspar would have laughed and insisted that he and Linhardt were like family. And they were like family, just not in the way Caspar had pictured them being.

Honestly, even after a shitty day, he could never be in a bad mood if Linhardt was around. He loved this man, and he would love this man for the rest of his life.


End file.
